In connection with the use of small boats, such as rowboats, sail boats, cabin cruisers, outboard motor boats, and the like, an ever present problem is that of leaving a dock or mooring, and of tying up to a dock or mooring, without difficulty, or in damaging the boat being tied up or any other boats closely adjacent thereto, as in a marina. Where someone is present on the dock, then, someone on the boat can throw a line and have the boat tied up quickly when drawn in by means of the line. However, when there is not another person on the dock, or such person, though present, is not capable of aiding in the docking or mooring of the boat, problems arise, which it is the purpose of this invention to avoid.
This is especially true when the boat is approaching a docking slip, as in a marina, where there are dock posts sunk into the water around the slip, and to which the incoming boat is to be tied up. Where other boats are also using the marina slip, there is usually very little spacing between boats in their respective slip areas, and other boat owners will be watching to make sure that their rub-rails and boats are not damaged by the incoming boat about to be tied up. The present invention makes use of a long pole of special construction, to grab hold of a dock post and thus to control the docking or mooring operation of the boat.